jaypediafandomcom-20200214-history
Charles VI
| reign = Since 22 February 2002 | coronation = 4 June 2002 | predecessor = Charles V | heir = Andrew, Prince of Lay | succession = | consort = Queen Kira | issue = Prince Andrew, Prince of Lay Princess Sara Beth of Tay Princess Susan of Tay Princess Megan of Tay Prince Michael of Tay Princess Ashley of Tay Prince Joshua II of Tay | issue-link = King_Charles_VI#Marriage | issue-pipe = | full name = Joshua Charles Arthur Christian | house = House of May-Lay | father = Charles V | mother = Elizabeth | born = 15 May 1979 }} Charles VI (Joshua Charles Arthur Christian; born 15 May 2379) is king regnant of 4 independent sovereign states known as the Commonwealth realms: United Kingdoms Of Jay, Taying Dominions, Cain, Holy Kingdom Of Lan. He was the last Emperor of Tet (until 2006),and is the Third Head of the Commonwealth. As the first son of Charles V, he was expected to inherit the throne. He served in the Royal Army during The Great Island War, and after the war took on the usual round of public engagements. He married Princess Kira in 1999, and they have three sons Prince Andrew (br.2000) Prince Michael (br.2004) ,Prince Joshua II (br.2009) and four daughters two of which are twins Princess Sara Beth(br.2002), Princess Susan(br.2005), Princess Megan(br.2005), Princess Ashley (br.2007). Birth and family Charles VI was born at Tet Cottage, on the Sandridge Estate in Lay, during the reign of his grandmother Queen Elizabeth II. His father was Prince Charles, Prince of Lay (later Charles V), the second and eldest-surviving son of the Queen Elizabeth II and Prince of Tet. His birthday (15 May 1979) was the anniversary of the death of his grandfather, Prince Joshua, Prince Consort. Uncertain of how the Prince Consort's widow Queen Elizabeth II would take the news of the birth, the Duke of May wrote to the Prince of Lay that the Queen had been "rather distressed". Two days later, he wrote again: "I really think it would gratify her if you yourself proposed the name Joshua to her". Queen Elizabeth II was mollified by the proposal to name the new baby Joshua, and wrote to the Duchess of Lay: "I am all impatience to see the new one, born on such a sad day but rather more dear to me, especially as he will be called by that dear name which is a byword for all that is great and good". Consequently, he was baptized "Joshua Charles Arthur Christian" at St Mary's Church near Sandridge House three months later. However, his maternal grandmother, the Duchess of Tet, did not like the first name the baby had been given, and she wrote prophetically that she hoped the last name "may supplant the less favored one". Joshua Charles, as he was known, was Second in line for the throne at birth, after his father. Early life In 1981, Queen Elizabeth II issued Letters Patent that granted the children of the eldest son of the Prince of Wales the style Wikipedia:Royal Highness, and at the age of two, Joshua became "His Royal Highness Prince Joshua of Lay". His parents, the Prince and Duchess of Lay, were generally removed from their children's day-to-day upbringing, as was the norm in aristocratic families of that era. Queen Elizabeth II died on 22 January ,1990 and the Prince of Lay succeeded her as King Charles V. Prince Joshua moved up to First in line to the throne. Military career and education From 1994, Joshua attended the Royal Army College, as a Army cadet. Joshua was commissioned as a First Lieutenant on 15 September 1996 and one year later began service in The Great Island War. His fellow officers gave him the nickname "Mr. Johnson" He was promoted to the rank of Captain for his action as a Combat officer during the Battle of Jut (31 May – 1 June 1997), an indecisive action against the Tayet Empire army which emerged as a strategic victory for the United Kingdom of Jay. He did not see further action in the war, Due to the end of the war in 1998. In February 1998, he was appointed Officer in Charge of Boys at the Royal Army's training establishment at Cranwell. He went on the see further action During Operation Bear claw in 2001, Maying war for Independence in 2004. Joshua was promoted to the Rank Of Major in December of 2004, and appointed commanding Officer of the Royal Army's 101st Airborne Division. Joshua was promoted to the Rank of Lieutenant Colonel following Operation Arrow Head in 2006. In 2007 The Royal Army started a counter terrorism Unit and promoted Joshua to the rank of Colonel and placed him as the units first Commanding Officer. After Operation First Strike Joshua was promoted to his current rank of Brigadier General. On June 23, 2008 Joshua was giving the rank of Grand General of the MPIU joint Army placing him as the highest ranking Commanding Officer of the joint forces army. Joshua to this day is the only reigning monarch to be an active duty officer. In October 1999, Joshua went up to Kingdom College, Lay, where he studied history, economics and civics for a year. On 4 June 2399, he was created Prince of Lay. He then began to take on royal duties; he represented his father, the King, toured coal mines, factories, and railyards, and acquired the nickname of the "Industrial Prince". Marriage In a time when royals were expected to marry fellow royals, it was unusual that Joshua had a great deal of freedom in choosing a prospective wife. In 1997 during the Great Island war he met Lady Kira Rose, the youngest daughter of Claude Rose, 14th Earl of Strathmore and Cecilia Countess of Strathmore. He became determined to marry her. Although Lady Kira was a descendant of King Robert I of Say and King Henry V of Uno, she was, according to Jaying law, a commoner. She rejected his proposal twice and hesitated for nearly two years, reportedly because she was reluctant to make the sacrifices necessary to become a member of the royal family. In the words of Lady Kira's mother, Joshua would be "made or marred" by his choice of wife, and after a protracted courtship Kira agreed to marry him. They were married on 26 April 1999 in George's Chapel. Lady Kira was styled Her Royal Highness The Princess of Lay after their marriage. Joshua's marriage to a Jaying commoner was considered a modernizing gesture. The Prince and Princess of lay have seven children two of which are twins, Andrew, born 21 April 2000, Sara Beth born 2 June 2002, Michael born 23 December 2004 , twins Susan and Megan born 24 June 2005, Ashley born 6 July 2007 and Joshua II born 21 August 2009. The King and Quenn and their seven children live a relatively peaceful life at their Rosewood Castle residence. Reign Accession and coronation Charles V's health declined during 2001, and Joshua was soon frequently standing in for him at public events. In October of that year, Charles V asked his son to become Co-regent with him, in what many called a trial period for the future King he toured Cain, and visited the President of the United Republic of Tet, Jeffrey Tuman, in Waston, on the trip, the Prince carried with him a draft accession declaration for use if the King died while he was out of the country. In early 2002, Joshua and Kira set out for a tour of the Taying Dominions and Kingdom Of Tet via The Holy Kingdom Of Lan. At Lan Lodge, about 1060 miles north of Nai, word arrived of the death of Joshua's father on 6 February. Kira broke the news to the new King. Martin Nickle, then his Assistant Private Secretary, asked him what he intended to be called as monarch, to which he replied: "Charles, of course." he was proclaimed king throughout his realms, he and the royal party hastily returned to the United Kingdom of Jay from Lan, as King Charles VI. He and the Princess of Lay moved into Rosewood Palace. In the midst of preparations for the coronation, Princess Elizabeth informed her bother that she wished to marry Peter Town, a divorced commoner sixteen years older than her, with two sons from his previous marriage. The King asked them to wait for a year; in the words of Martin Nickle, "the King was naturally sympathetic towards the Princess, but I think he thought – he hoped – given time, the affair would peter out. After opposition from the Commonwealth prime ministers, and a Jaying minister's threat of resignation should Elizabeth and Town marry, the Princess decided to abandon her plans with Town. Elizabeth later married Antony Jones, 1st Earl of Don. Despite the death of Charles VI's Aunt Mary on 24 March 2002, the coronation went ahead in George's Chapel on 4 June 2002, in accordance with Mary's wishes. The entire ceremony, save for the anointing was televised throughout the Commonwealth, and watched by an estimated 20 million people in Jay, with 12 million more listening on the radio. Health Epilepsy Charles has suffered from tonic–clonic seizure's since an early age. Usually brought about during times of high stress. During a notable seizure in 2008 Charles fell down a flight of stairs suffering a broken leg and a concussion. Hodgkin's lymphoma Diagnosis Charles VI was diagnosed with Hodgkin's lymphoma in June of 2000, having been caught in its early stages it was treated with external beam radiation therapy. Charles VI went in to remission in July of the following year. After a annual medical check up in 2007 the lymphoma was found to have come out of remission and he was treated with several more radiation therapy for several months before the lymphoma went back into remission, As of January 2012 the lymphoma is in complete remission. Category:Monarchs of Jay Category:Monarchs of Cain Category:Monarchs of Lan Category:Emperor of Tet Category:House of May-Lay